


Stormy red

by BlackAngelis



Series: Ice and Fire [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Daenerys is fire, F/F, Love/Hate, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, One of them is going to lose, Sad Ending, Sansa is ice, or maybe both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Fire and ice are not meant to be together.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Ice and Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778803
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Stormy red

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story is a translation of my fanfiction "Rouge tempête". I'm French so English isn't my mother tongue, I apologize for the mistakes I may have made.

Fire and ice are not meant to be together.

This is what everyone is thinking as Daenerys Targaryen walks towards Sansa Stark in Winterfell's courtyard, everyone but her.

Daenerys only sees this red spot in that white desert, this scarlet spot that is like a drop of blood, like a fire storm and it almost annoys her because fire is her area but she raises her head and runs into ice for the first time in her life.

"Winterfell is yours, Your Grace," she says respectfully, although Daenerys knows it is definitely not genuine and she can hear contemptous irony in her voice.

_I'll melt you like the ice sculpture you are, _she wants to say.

Yet, she merely bows her head with the same parody of respect.

.

Sansa glances at this fire queen whose hair is like snow. She almost fades into the landscape and always seems to fight not to be devoured. Sansa stands up to her, criticizes her dragons, her decisions and looks down on her. 

_I'__ll freeze you, you won't leave this white living hell alive, _she wants to shout.

But when Daenerys looks at her, touches her inadvertently, tells her about victories and crowns, she's the one who shivers.

.

Jon is talking to her during the dinner but Daenerys isn't really listening. She looks at his black hair, his dark eyes and she thinks that he's easy to love, he's like warm, soft and sweet snow. She would melt him with her kisses if she wanted to.

She looks away. Sansa is speaking with her sister and is sitting up staight, like the queen she wants to be when Daenerys leaves her frozen kingdom.

When their eyes meet at last, Daenerys is left breathless.

She's just found out that ice can burn.

.

Daenerys comes to her, sits down with her and takes her hand, and her heart beats faster when she sees the flames in her purple eyes. Sansa is a Northern girl and doesn't like fire, she only lives for snowflakes and frozen ponds.

She tells her about their future victory but Sansa only talks about the North. She doesn't want to see it burn, because if it does, her frozen anger will cover the Iron Throne. She expects Daenerys to withdraw her hand, she even wants her to do so._ Withdraw it already, we'll be ennemies and I'll be able to extinguish this bloody fire for good, _she thinks.

But Daenerys doesn't let go.

.

She feels she only lives for these moments when Sansa's frozen eyes watch her, when her body brushes against hers, when her red hair teases her, the silver-haired fire queen.

Jon is a ghost compared with his sister, a mere snowflake facing a storm, melting snow against an ice wall.

He tells her he feels as if she's slowly getting away from him. 

_Fly away, little snowflake, while you still can_, she wants to tell him.

She has already turned her gaze towards her, this red giant who makes her feel like bursting into flames and melting this bloody kingdom.

  
  


.

Sansa is hungry, hungry for love, power, affection. She's so cold in her ice castle that she lets Daenerys's warm hand touch her cheek, her arm, her neck. Sansa keeps looking at her with her burning gaze, the one making everyone shake but her.

One day, their lips finally meet and it's as if her heart had melted.

When they kiss, fire and ice fight in a destructive dance. This story isn't likely to have a happy ending but none of them think that it actually matters.

Stormy red. Scarlet white. Frozen orange. Carmine blue.

What unites them can be defined by so many shades.

.

Daenerys is with Sansa in her bed, and she hates her for asking her to join her every night, but not as much as she hates herself for never being strong enough to refuse.

"I'm sure you dreamed of marrying a prince, when you were younger."

Sansa shivers and answers with boredom:

"You dreamed of a wearing a crown. It's not better."

They really like lying to each other, it's like an attempt to prove that the other one doesn't matter at all.

.

The Long Night comes without a warning. Sansa is no longer the only red spot in the landscape.

When they burn the bodies, they remember that old mantra.

Fire and ice are not meant to be together.

That night, when Daenerys crawls into Sansa's bed, she climbs on top of her and tells her in a crazy voice:

"I'll take you on my dragon's back to my fire kingdom, where the sun burns the skin and winter doesn't exist. I'll melt you and we'll be together forever."

Sansa sneers as she finds herself on top of her.

"I'll be the one who takes you away. I'll lock you up inside my ice fortress, where nothing ever dies, and I'll freeze your heart. You'll be mine forever."

Their lips meet to seal their promise.

.

After Euron Greyjoy's attack, after Missandei's death, Daenerys drags herself to Sansa, to her cold embrace in an attempt to heal her burned heart.

She offers to take her to her ice castle and to freeze her heart, just as she told her, but Daenerys only sees her crown, her throne, her destiny. She tells her all about Viserys and how her dreams began. As a reply, Sansa tells her about Joffrey and Ramsay and how her own dreams collapsed.

"Fly with me. Be my queen. We've been used, beaten, raped. Let's take back what is ours."

Fire burns but so does ice. Sansa smiles.

.

Daenerys and Sansa are not meant to be together.

That is what everyone is thinking as they see the shadow of a dragon in the sky breathing fire and fury.

Daenerys has never felt as powerful as she does now with Sansa's arms wrapped around her waist while Drogon destroys the city's defenses one by one.

When she hears the bells, her anger rises. She wanted peace and did everything she could to obtain it but she didn't get anything in return and was left with nothing but snow and death.

She forsakes the coldness of peace which reminds her too much of the North's and chooses the heat of fire and blood. Sansa talks to her but she doesn't listen.

A quarter of the city is already on fire when, as she flies above a burning street, Drogon lurches violently to avoid a collapsing roof.

When Daenerys realizes Sansa has let go of her, it's already too late. Her cry of horror never leaves her throat as she falls down straight into the fire that consumes her.

.

When the fire goes out, Daenerys goes looking for Sansa. She knows that she will soon have a price on her head. She doesn't have much time.

She finds her quickly enough. Only half of her pretty face has burned, she's still able to recognize the rest of it. She falls to her knees and she cuddles her soft, dead body. With her sick, broken mind, she feels like bursting into laughter because she definitely warned her this would happen.

_I'll take you on my dragon's back to my fire kingdom and I'll melt you, _she told her.

"We'll be together forever," she repeats as a river of tears rolls down her cheeks.

.

_I'll be the one who takes you away_, Sansa said, so Daenerys lets her ghost take her away from the fire that melted her in a fire storm which had the color of her hair.

Drogon leaves them in the snow and they are surrounded with ice and snowflakes. The red spot in the landscape has returned forever, in this place where nothing ever dies.

Daenerys lies down beside Sansa and her frozen eyes no longer burn her, even though they're staring at her and remind her of her promise.

_You'll be mine forever inside my ice fortress._

So Daenerys closes Sansa's eyes before closing hers and lets her freeze her heart, because she melted her and it's like poetic justice. For the very first time that sad, sorrowful truth affects her deeply and falls on her like a snow storm.

Fire and ice are not meant to be together.

  
  



End file.
